It has become increasingly desirable to improve the overall system, design, and operation of particle separators in many applications. In one example, a particle separator system may be coupled to a typical gas turbine engine. In such an application, the particle separator serves to minimize the quantity of particulates that enter the gas turbine engine. As such, engine operation may be improved and/or engine wear may be minimized. An inefficient or ineffective particle separator, however, can lead to increased engine wear, downtime and increased pressure drops on the compressor inlet side.
Accordingly, there is room for further improvements in this area.